grimm_almariafandomcom-20200214-history
Pascal
}} Pascal is a florist girl who grew up in a loving environment and works in the shop of her family. Her familiar is Primrose. Appearance Pascal Dubois is a small framed woman with little strength physically. Having been quite ill as a child multiple times due to her weak immune system, she appears quite underweight for her age and height. Her skin is a peach tone, slightly pale, with several moles, and her eyes are a seafoam green with flakes of pink in them. In her bright auburn red hair, she always wears a maroon bow. Pascal clearly prefers dresses or skirts to pants, as she wears the former strictly. To make up for her short stature, she wears heels always. Makeup isn’t a necessity for the woman, though she enjoys wearing lipstick, typically rouge. Jewelry adorns her ears and neck, the latter being more noticeable as it looks more antique and unique comparatively. Personality [ kind / loving ] [ loyal ] [ valiant ] [ empathetic ] [ organized / hardworking ] [ stubborn ] [ naive / sheltered ] [ dishonest ] [ competitive ] [ wistful ] pascal is a woman who feels half full. despite her loving and kind nature, nurtured by her loving parents and five older brothers, and her willingness to help anyone or anything, pascal dubois is wistful, longing for more regrettably. her life is a repetition, thus making the woman more interested in exploration, yet she is dishonest with those feelings, feeling as if it is her absolute duty to take care of her family’s livelihood - the shop - as her brothers went off to fulfill their own dreams. pascal is confided to duty, brave and with a need for adventure, yet stagnant, and scared to explore such a future for herself at the risk of upsetting her family. nevertheless, pascal is a empathetic and valiant person - within her confines- she understands people on a whole other level emotionally, able to connect with them and relate, yet some things she simply doesn’t understand, being sheltered and naive to some of the world and some of the people in it. Inside her element, pascal is hardworking and organized, and absolutely loyal to the people she meets, even strangers. when challenged in games, her competitive side comes out, and pascal will see through not matter how silly or pointless it is, stubborn as a mule. overall pascal is an imaginative girl with dreams, brave and loyal, but ultimately terrified of disappointing her family and leading to a sensitivity that causes her to be dishonest. Abilities Fire Magic and Manipulation �� Pascal’s Phoenix side allows her the ability to conjure her own flame and manipulate another’s, though the latter is significantly harder due to her being a half breed. Unfortunately, she does not have access to this ability due to her Phoenix side lying dormant. Healing Magic �� Pascal’s Phoenix side allows her the ability to heal those in need with the tears she sheds. The deeper the wound the longer it takes for it to heal, and she is severely limited to the amount of tears she cries. Unfortunately, she does not have access to this ability due to her Phoenix side lying dormant. Natural Regeneration Pascal’s body naturally repairs damages, though slow due to her being a half breed. Strengths - Weaknesses ✔ Green Thumb → Pascal is a wonderful caretaker and has a natural talent for growing plants very easily. She can even bring plants on the brink back to life. ✔ Medical and Herbal Medicine Knowledge → Due to working with herbs in the shop, Pascal learned what herbs were useful for certain ailments. She also used some of her off time from the shop to learn various techniques in first aid. ✔ Empathetic, Passionate Speaker → Pascal is a fantastic speaker and can be persuasive and passionate when roused to a cause. Being stubborn has its perks. ✔ Fast Learner, Adaptable → She clicks with things fast, able to hop from something into something completely different if the situation calls for it. Pascal can adjust to new conditions with a practiced ease. �� Weak Immune System → Pascal is very susceptible to illness due to how weak her body is. �� Weak Constitution → Physically Pascal is small and fragile. This fact as well as the weak immune system is perhaps the whole reason she maintains the shop. �� Weak, Defenseless → Pascal can’t fight, is not meant to fight. If she were to somehow get into a confrontation, there is no way she could defend herself. She’s never fought a day in her life. �� Naive, Too Trusting → Pascal gets too close to people, allowing them the ability to use her or manipulate her if they so please. She’s too trusting, perhaps because she’s a lonely person, despite having a loving family. Likes - Dislikes Extra ★ Spotify Playlist. ★ Spreadsheet. ★ Aesthetics. ★ Belongs to The Lovers arcane. ★ Her Myers Briggs type is /This/ and her Alignment is Lawful Good. ★ Literary Associations: Aphrodite Myth and Freya Myth ★ Image Associations: Tba. ★ Her Faceclaim is Sophie Turner ( Sansa from Game of Thrones ) ★ There are rumors that Pascal is an illegitimate child, though it's just a rumor. ★ She talks to the flowers and plants as if they could talk back. Each has their own names. ★ Strictly keeps to dresses and skirts. Pants are super comfortable. She loves thigh highs. ★ References }} Category:All pages Category:Characters Category:Female characters